Alors on danse
by Ikathy
Summary: All the kisses they never shared. Laxus/Mirajane for Abby.
1. I

**I.**

He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving his grandfather all by himself inside the small office, and marched angrily through the corridor of Fairy Tail's first floor. His blood was boiling on his veins, running wildly as he took each step away from the old man and the discussion they have just had.

No, that wasn't a discussion. A discussion required two or more people to speak and Makarov haven't pronounced a word when Laxus inquired him about his father's expulsion, demanding explanations for such an absurd decision. Truth was, he still considered his grandson as a naïve kid who wasn't worthy of a man to man conversation and Laxus couldn't stand that any longer. He wasn't that frail brat anymore and he hadn't been for a long time. He didn't need that old geezer to "protect" him. As if it wasn't enough everyone treated him as a shadow of his grandfather's greatness, the man himself yet had to look down upon him and underestimate his maturity in such a way he didn't even deserve a justification, a comment, _anything_.

Cursing loudly, the lightning mage climbed the steps to the second floor two by two while he took his SoundPod out of his pocket to turn it on and isolate himself from the outside world. Music was his way of escaping from all the shit that had been going on with his family lately and the only thing that kept him from frying everything in front of him with his lightning.

He couldn't complete his task, though, as a small figure stood at the end of the stairs, back leaned against the wall and arms crossed in front of her chest.

"And what bit you today, lizard boy?" The grin plastered on her mouth only widened as he shot her an irritated look. "Grandpa got you grounded?"

"Fuck off, Mirajane." Laxus scolded as he moved away from her to sit at the farthest chair he could find.

"In case you don't remember, I earned the right of being here, so _you_ fuck off if you don't like it." Much to his dismay, she followed his track and sat on the table right in front of him, giving him a superior look. "Everyone heard your whining, so what is it this time? Did Grandpa take your toys away from you? Did-"

The Dragon Slayer didn't let her finish. He stood up bluntly and jolted her body backwards, pinning her against the wooden top. Her devilish smile faltered from her lips, but she kept a defiant stare shining in her bright blue orbs as they exchanged looks.

"Why is it that you are always pestering me, demon? You into me or something?" He asked between clenched teeth, tiny sparks of lightning unconsciously escaping from his fingertips.

She lifted her chin high with petulance before replying. "So what if I am?"

Laxus scanned her body with sharp eyes. The white-haired mage didn't look at all like the skinny girl she was when she had first arrived at the guild as a runaway along with her siblings. She was still only sixteen, but to Laxus she was already a full-grown woman, body all smooth and curvy and lips full. Desire hit him. There was this thing about her lately, as if she possessed some kind of power over him, that somehow managed to mess with his head in a way it was becoming harder to ignore. He didn't like feeling so open towards her.

Mirajane's scent tempted him when it reached his nostrils and he couldn't help tilting his head down, the tip of their noses brushing slightly against one another. She didn't even flinch with his approach, eyes fluttering shut with anticipation.

He tightened his grip around her wrists, with the anger towards his grandfather adding up to the one she provoked on him. His Adam's apple bobbed furiously in his throat with the perspective of taking all of his frustrations out on her, of ruining her, of _tearing her apart_ just like his grandfather did with what was left of his family.

Perhaps he should just stop trying to be a better man, to grow a reputation all by himself, and instead start acting the way everyone expected of him, as a rebellious teenager spoiled by his grandfather that took everything he wanted without caring about anything or anyone else.

But not like this, not with _her_.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't fiddle with little kids, demon." Laxus whispered before pulling away, letting her loose before moving towards the stairs and out of the guild.

He would definitely show his grandfather he didn't need him anymore. Or anyone else for all that mattered.

* * *

 **N/A:** You'd better brace yourself, Abby. You have awaken the monster.


	2. II

**II.**

He hadn't shown up at the guild for months now, mostly because he didn't want to see his grandfather, but also because there were this trio of lunatics – who self-proclaimed themselves as his _bodyguards_ – that wouldn't let him in peace. Money would soon be an issue, though, so he began his journey back to Magnolia, stopping at some cities along the way in order to rest.

As sunset gave way to nightfall, he walked slowly through the streets of a small town just a few kilometers away from his final destination. Most of the stores had already closed up for the day, but the light and noise coming from the bars and restaurants brought the city back to life soon after all the hustle of the market and people rushing to get home had faded. A calm breeze reached his face and he closed his eyes for a moment, letting it dry the beads of sweat that fell from his temples after a long day of walking under direct sunlight.

Laxus was almost reaching the hotels area when a low whistle caught his attention. He felt her scent before he even saw her as he tilted his head to the left to look at Mirajane. She was leaning against the doorframe of one of the bars, arms crossed in front of her almost bare chest and that intense stare that made the hair of the back of his neck bristle like he was an animal on self-defense mode. She said nothing as she intently watched him in the middle of the street, so he moved towards her calmly, looking back at her with brows furrowed in confusion.

As he approached the white-haired mage, the Dragon Slayer couldn't help but notice she was even prettier than he remembered. Her childish round cheeks were completely gone and the lines of her facial features were now thinner, making her look like a full-grown woman. Her body was also slightly curvier and he never thought she could become even more enticing than the ill-behaved girl he had last seen at Fairy Tail months ago.

If it wasn't for the glossy shine in her eyes, the flustered skin of her face and the strong smell of alcohol coming from her breath, he would have appreciated the view a little longer. Instead, he gritted his teeth with displeasure at the sight of a very drunk Mirajane and closed the remaining distance between them hastily. Before he could scold her, though, her limp mouth parted and she spoke in a hoarse tone.

"Wow, so was it lifting what you have been doing all this time since you went away?" She looked up in order to glare directly at him, but her gaze quickly diverted from his eyes to inspect his whole body with a nod of approval, making him involuntarily feel goosebumps on his stomach. "I don't think I can call you lizard _boy_ anymore. Heck, I don't think I can't even call you _lizard_."

"What the hell are you doing here alone?" He blurted with no delicacy whatsoever, choosing to ignore the reactions his body had near her and address the fact there was a drunk underage girl all by herself in the entrance of a bar, and if someday he had felt she couldn't irritate him more with her constant teasing, he couldn't had been more wrong. _Now_ he was really pissed.

"I'm not alone." She rolled her eyes at his attitude, gesturing at the interior of the bar. He followed her gaze only to find an even drunker Erza having an argument with a bunch of thugs two times her size. "Master forced us to go on a job together. He said he wanted us to get along, but to me it's just punishment, so I gave her a little something."

"You got Erza wasted." It was a statement, not a question.

"First of all, she was the one who accepted the drinking contest, okay? I only presented the idea, mister lizard-slash-dragon." Her body tilted dangerously to the side as she replied, but she managed to regain her balance before falling.

Nostrils inflated, lips pressed tightly together and neck red from the anger that was making his blood boil, Laxus went silent for a moment. If looks could kill, Mirajane would already have been dead with the piercing look he shot her. The fact that there was a sluggish smirk plastered on her face as she had told him all of that wasn't exactly helping either, as he fumed with the will of grabbing her by the hair and getting her out of there immediately.

He shouldn't care, really. Mirajane was nothing to him, except some brat that happened to be well-endowed. He was a man, he could understand his physical attraction – not that he would mess with a teenager, but the Take Over mage looked older and more mature than she really was and his brain seemed to process only this half of the information. What he could _not_ understand, however, was the fact that he worried sick about her every time she was up to something bad and why his head never seemed to work properly around her.

So there he was, not really wanting to leave her there with all those strange people watching her from afar like hawks ready to attack.

There was also the matter that his Gramps would certainly know he had encountered both of the girls, and if it reached the old man's ears that he did nothing to help them, he would hear a bunch until the end of times, and the last thing he wanted was to interact with his grandfather. He settled with that lame excuse, then, and motioned to where Erza was standing, having just punched one of the men in the face. The ex-quip mage would soon start a huge ruckus if he didn't come to intervene fast.

"I'm taking you two with me. You stay here while I fetch Erza, demon." The Dragon Slayer ordered, but before he could step any further, a small hand closed around his arm, pulling him softly backwards.

He turned to look at Mirajane, whose mockery expression was totally gone by now. She was staring back at him with serious – almost _hurt_ – eyes, and something inside of him flinched at the sight of her concerned expression. That thing about her that always made him self-conscious and defenseless was still very much alive and kicking on his mind, haunting him like a ghost whenever she was nearby. When far away from home – if the guild could still be considered his home –, it was rather easy for him to control his emotions and completely forget about the guild, but that girl always had the power to awaken on him the longing of coming back, of hearing the cheerful sound of people drinking at the main floor, of the laughter and warmth the place provided.

But he wasn't that _naïve_ boy anymore. His grandfather had set foot on how he wanted to run things and he couldn't ever agree to that.

Grunting at the awareness of her skin touching his so intimately, he shifted his weight uncomfortably and shot her a stone-cold look that hid his internal struggle, which only made her grip on his arm tighten.

"Where the hell have you been?" She inquired, her voice coming out shaky and high-pitched and he couldn't tell if it was due to the alcohol running on her veins or the conflicting emotions that were passing through her face. "Master is dead worried about you. _Everyone_ is worried about you. You don't show up, you don't call, people started thinking you were dead. Master even contacted all the guilds he knew asking for you."

"It's none of your business." He grumbled back, disentangling from her grip, but the white-haired mage yanked him back and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Of course it is!" She snapped angrily, accidentally spitting on him. "We are your family, Laxus, you can't disappear for months and think we are going to be fine with this. How can you be such a selfish bastard, huh?"

His jaw clenched tightly as he could feel her rapid breathing hitting his face, her big blue eyes watering on the edges in a way so uncharacteristic of her it made him feel taken aback for a moment. The knuckles of her fingers were brushing slightly against the skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, and his head unconsciously bent forward as he watched her parted lips calling for him in an invitation to just get lost and forget everything else for a while. He closed his eyes in order to do just that, but the image of his father turning his back and leaving to never be seen again hit him suddenly, quickly bringing him back to reality as if a bucket full of cold water had been dumped on his head.

Pulling away abruptly, Laxus turned away fast enough not to see her reaction.

"I don't have a family." Was the last thing he said to her before entering the bar to retrieve a very out-of-control Erza, his heart beating hard against his ribcage, full of emotions he didn't want to acknowledge.


End file.
